Love and Pain
by bluefuzzykitty
Summary: This was written by me, Rahne DaCosta and Tracy. Expect fluff, tragedy, and drama. Chapter three so far! Get ready for drama!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel or anything else, so please don't sue us. And if you absolutely have to flame, then ya know what, at least put it nicely with suggestions on how to improve it. Thanx! -bluefuzzykitty

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

"Should I?" Tracy asked nervously.

"Would ye just do it already?!"

"But...but...."

"Trace, you, like, totally know Warren will say yes! Now, how am I gonna blackmail Kurt into it?" Kitty asked her two best friends.  
"Would ye all stop worrying? Tracy, Warren will definetely say aye! And Kitty, bribe Kurt with a kiss and he'll be yer slave fer life!"

"What about you Rahne?"

"I wanna ask 'Berto...any suggestions?"

"I have one," Tracy said, "ask him by using one of yer puns!"

"...Any other suggestions? No? All right then, I'll do that." Rahne started to form a pun while Kitty and Tracy kept talking.

"I really hope he'll say yes! He's always with Elizabeth these days." Tracy twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Elizabeth asked him to a movie yesterday and he said no," Kitty said, studying her nails. "Besides, he told me that..." She clapped a hand over her mouth, causing Rahne to look over.

"What has he told ye?" Tracy asked, now excited.

"Nothing! Like, forget I said anything!"

"Kitty!" Tracy exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what? I don't know what you're, like, talking about!" Kitty said, blushing horribly.

"Katherine Anna Pryde, if ye want ta live ta be Katherine Anna Wagner, ye'll tell me now!" Tracy said, surprisingly very serious. She has picked up a pillow and now held it behind her back so that Kitty couldn't see it.

"Um...I...uh...."

"Die if ye won't tell me!" And with that, Tracy launched the pillow, hitting a defenseless Kitty.

"Tracy! No! Like! Stop! Kitty begged. Rahne could be seen rolling on the floor, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kitty asked.

"Oh...nothing," Rahne replied, trying to look innocent. Kitty threw a pillow at her and a pillow fight between the three started.

Kurt, Warren, and Roberto walked in. At that exact moment, Rahne aimed a pillow for Kitty, it missed and hit Warren right in the face.

"Oops, sorry Warren." Rahne apologized. "I dinna mean ta."

"Sure!" He threw the pillow back at Rahne and joined in. Rahne picked up the pillow that was thrown at her and threw it at Roberto. Kitty threw one at Roberto at the same time. Tracy threw one at Kurt. It hit him smack-dab in the face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "No one hitz ze Fuzzy dude vithout being hit zemzelves!" He picked up a pillow at threw it at Tracy who was quick to dodge it. However, the pillow from Rahne wasn't expected and hit right into her, sending her back to land on Warren. He just blushed.

"Sorry...."

"It's okay Trace." He said, flashing an amazing smile. Rahne nudged Tracy who still hadn't moved from her spot on Warren.

"Cough Ask him! cough" Rahne stated.

"Wow Rahne, that's some nasty cold ye have there!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Like, totally horrible!" Kitty said sarcastically.

"Tracy... you wanted to ask me something?"

"Aye...."

"Well, what is it?" Warren asked.

"Uh... we'll be leaving now." Rahne said, dashing out of the room with Roberto by her side and Kitty and Kurt close on her heels.

"So?"

"W-Well," She took a deep breath, "Kitty, Rahne and I are g-gonna go bowling Saturday and then ta dinner, and w-well... do ye want ta come with us...?"

"Like a d-date?" Warren squeaked.

Tracy blushed, "Aye, kinda."

He smiled cutely, "Sure, I'd love to Trace."

"Really? That's great!" Tracy nearly screamed in her excitement.

Warren slowly stood and walked over to the door. "Hey, wanna see a magic trick?"

"Um...ok...." Tracy answered confused. Warren grasped the doorknob and opened it. We see Kitty, Rahne, Roberto and Kurt fall into the room.

"Hey you guys! Heh heh... vhat's up?" Kurt asked nervously.

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

So whatcha think? This is only chapter one, it gets better I promise. Please review!

bluefuzzykitty 


	2. A Simple Dinner Date

Hey peeps! I know, I know, how dare I wait over a year to update! Well guess what! Im gonna finish it! Yay! So here we go! ...btw... i dun own evo or x3 or anything else so please dun sue! bluefuzzykitty 

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

Love and Pain: Chapter 2

It was a Friday night unlike any other Friday night, becausetonight, these girls had plans! As Kitty was putting on her newest set of earrings, Rahne was figgiting while sitting on the bed.

"Calm yerself down Rahne! Its just a date!" Tracy said entering from the bathroom.

"Aye Trace, but it's a date with Roberto! What are we doing anyway?"

"Like, we're going bowling and then to dinner." Rahne just started being more figgity.

"What's wrong now?"

"I...I...can't bowl." Rahne said nervously.

"I'm sure you'll do fine! Why are you so nervous? It's just Roberto."

"Aye, but it's so easy for ye Kitty! Ye've had a boyfriend for a long time!"

"Like, no way! Just cuz I've like, been with Kurt for so long doesn't mean that it's totally always easy!"

"Aye, but ye dun understand-" but, happily, their argument was interrupted by a knock on the door. Warren peeked his head in.

"Are we ready yet ladies?" He asked as his wings fluttered a little. They all nodded and said they'd be down there in a second.

"We'll end this later." Kitty said playfully. Tracy started to get butterflies in her stomach.

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

They all piled into Warren's car after bowling, Rahne getting the second highest score.

Before they all knew it, but longer than anyone had ever hoped, they were at the restaurant.  
A nice japanese place called 'Kawaii'. They all went in and were seated by the nice hostess,  
couples all next to each other, complete with sushi!

After about half an hour Warren got up the guys to put his arm around Tracy and right in mid-chewing so she nearly choked. Poor Roberto tried to do the same but accidentally just hit Rahne in the face.

Almost ten minutes later Warren's mobile started going off and he decided to take it in the parking lot.

"Hello?" He asked after not recognizing the number.

"Hi Warren! Where are you! I thought we were gonna do something tonight!"

"Um...I'm sorry? This is...?"

"Haha! You're not funny Warren Worthington! You know it's your Lizzy!"

"...Elizabeth, look, I'm here with Tracy and am sorta on a date..."

"You're out with that whore!" Warren hung up in disgust. He rolled his eyes at the thought of her and went back in the restaurant.

About an hour later they all piled into Warren's car and left for the mansion. Tracy was in the front and the other four were squished in the back. Tracy was fooling around with the radio as to be expected. The next thing that happened would be something they never expected but would change their lives forever...

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN Ok, be kind but be honest at the same time... after a year hiatus, what do ya think? Please include any improvements that you notice need to be fixed! I promise the next chapter will be better, and much like X3, someone dies! heres to all my reviewers:  
RahneSinclairDaCosta: Hey girl! Thanks for reviewing! Hope this chapter is ok with storytime!

CatF: Hey thanks for the review! Thanks to you and your awesome squirrel for all your support!

so until next time...  
BlueFuzzyKitty


End file.
